


What was Learned ...

by Doodledore



Series: Elementals [3]
Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: This story contains pertinent information from stories with this series. Each story will have a chapter of information learned in that story that may pertain to others. Each chapter will be added to once a chapter is posted with that story. This allows people to know what is important in a story, without having to read a fandom they do not like.





	What was Learned ...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter has a heading for each chapter, should you want to skip what you already know.

_In Chapter one we learned..._

Elementals can change their form at will, everything from hair color to sex.

They somehow are able to create a legal identity and get money.

They do not need to sleep or eat.

**Author's Note:**

> More to be added


End file.
